How To Train Your Wild Horse
by Similing-chesire
Summary: Esta sera una serie de oneshots,o mini historias acerca de la enteranmente graciosa relacion de amor-odio de Ranma y Akane en su desventurada vida de prometidos,muchos,por no decir todos seran de categoria M,quedan advertidos!
1. Cat And Girl

Cat And Girl

Ahi estaba,ocurriendo denuevo,esta era la quinta vez del mes...

aquellas rapidas manos la tocaban por debajo de la ropa,aquella lengua caliente lamia su cuello,las marcas de las mordidas apasionadas volverian a aparecer alli...

¿como se suponia que ella iba a explicar aquellas marcas luego a su prometido?

¿como iba a esconder los rasguños en su piel?¿con que cara le miraria?

con cada nuevo beso,con cada nueva caricia las preguntas en su cabeza se hacian cada vez mas borrosas...ceder a esa locura era cada vez mas facil.

Ella aun lo recordaba claro como el agua,la primera vez que "aquel incidente"habia ocurrido,

habia sido en un bochornoso dia de verano,unos meses despues de que terminase toda aquella locura de Jusenkyo,al principio a ella le molesto la constante y acosadora actitud de Ranma,el chico pasaba pegado a ella todo el tiempo,se habia vuelto sobreprotector y casi ni dormia para poder vigilarla,le costo un buen tiempo comprender el miedo que El debia haber pasado cuando la creyo muerta,le costo,pero finalmente comprendio lo asustado que El estaba todo el tiempo.

Con el pasar de los dias una vez ella entendio la actual situacion de su prometido se volvio mas gentil,mas amable,mas paciente,pero este cambio en su actitud no paso desapercibido por las demas "prometidas"del chico,cada dia se habian vuelto cada vez mas celosas,estaban furiosas de comprender que el chico de la trenza ahora solo tenia una unica cosa en su cabeza,y esa era ella.

Para una de ellas fue un detonate,Shampoo quien ya de por si venia juntando ese rencor hacia Akane por todo lo que habia visto en Jusekyo decidio torturar a ambos,se restregaba contra Ranma sin pudor alguno cuando ella estaba cerca y se transformaba en gato para aterrorizar al chico,y esto exclusivamente habia sido el comienzo de todo.

Aquel caliente dia de verano Akane estaba sola en el dojo,no estaba entrenando,solo estaba sentada observando el relajado paisaje de su casa vacia,silenciosa y tranquila,fue entonces cuando Ranma aparecio saltando desde la cerca,al parecer esta vez Shampoo habia ido muy lejos y habia finalmente transformado al chico a su estado de neko-ken,el chico de la trenza en su estado animal habia ido en busca de su compañia,actuando como un gato mimado al principio solo se restrego contra ella,Akane no se asusto de esto ya que estaba acostumbrada a los pocos ratos de "ternura"de Ranma cuando creia ser un gato,pero ese dia sus "mimos"felinos fueron mas alla.

Al principio ella no entendio,pero cuando el chico subio sobre ella lamiendola y besandola con insistencia y ardor se dio cuenta de lo que El pensaba...la veia como una "compañera",cuando comprendio sus intenciones se aterrorizo tanto que lo mando a volar de una sola aquella escena se repitio varias veces,seguramente si Shampoo hubiese sabido lo que generaba su "venganza"hubiese dejado inmediatamente de hacerlo,con cada nuevo encuentro que Akane tenia con el gato-Ranma este se volvia cada vez mas apasionado e insistente,hasta el punto en que un dia habia roto la ropa de la chica y habia intentado ir mas alla de los besos y caricias,aquel dia tambien recibio un buen golpe,pero Akane comprendio que las siguientes veces ya no seria capaz de dominar al chico,su lado de gato estaba dispuesto a hacer esas cosas con ella y no iba a detenerse.

-¿dices que te haz vuelto a caer?eres muy torpe Akane-

aquel dia muy estupidamente ella habia dejado que Ranma viera los moretones en su cuello,obviamente el chico no sabia que los besos fuertes podian dejar tales marcas,asi que siempre creia en ella cuando le daba aquella excusa,pero aquel dia tambien Nabiki habia alcanzado a ver aquellas marcas

-¿segura que no te las dejo tu prometido Akane?¿me estas escondiendo cosas?-

-¿como podria siquiera golpearla?yo jamaz lo haria-solto Ranma indignandose ante tal acusacion

-Nabiki no...-intento callarla la pequeña Tendo antes que revelara la peor informacion que podia darle

-¿con golpes?yo hablaba de chupones...-

eso era todo...

el chico giro tan rapido para verla y le lanzo una mirada que la hizo temblar,sin embargo para su sorpresa no dijo nada mas y se encerro en su habitacion,aunque Akane trato de hablar con El,El no volvio a dirijirle la palabra,y aquel voto de silencio duro exactamente una semana.

Para cuando ese tiempo paso y llego el dia en que ambos se quedaron solos en el dojo el chico se dispuso a enfrentar finalmente a su prometida,ella estaba afuera sentada mirando hacia el estanque y el en su estado de chica ya que habia sido mojado en su camino a casa y hacia demasiado calor para tomar una ducha de agua caliente.

-oye...-comenzo con una mirada sombria-¿quien fue el que te dejo esas marcas?-

la chica quien habia rezado por que su prometido olvidara el asunto se sorprendio muchisimo al oir aquellas palabras

-¿que diab..?-comenzo pero El la interrumpio hablando aun mas fuerte

-¡¿quien rayos ah sido?¿fue Ryoga?¿Kuno?no me diras que fue el doctor Tofu...-se puso de pie y fue hacia ella-¡de todas maneras no me importa quien fue el bastardo,solo dimelo y le partire la...!-

-fuiste tu...-

ya esta,ya lo habia dicho,era mejor que se lo explicase de una vez o El comenzaria a pensar que estaba engañandolo,y eso era lo ultimo que ella queria.

-¿que?-murmuro El sin entender-¿como podria...?-

-fue culpa de Shampoo,sabes que te a echo caer en el neko-ken muchas veces por que esta molesta...-

-¡si,pero...!-

-lo haz echo en el neko-ken,solo mira...-ella se levanto un poco la falda para mostrarle los rasguños que surcaban sus piernas y su trasero,el chico enrojecio ante la vista,pero fue mas el panico que trasmitio su mirada,Akane entendio rapidamente lo que estaba pensando y se abalanzo sobre El para evitar que comenzase a golpearse a si mismo o que huyese

-¡no me haz echo nada mas!solo fueron algunos besos y estos razguños-

-¡y dices que eso es poco!¡Akane me eh aprovechado de ti!¡te eh echo cosas contra tu voluntad!¿por que rayos no me lo contaste desde la primera vez?-

-¡porque sabia que te pondrias en este estado!-

ambos se miraron furibundos por un momento hasta que el chico se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo y sujeto con fuerza su cabeza,la chica lo vio chillar de rabia y se sento ella tambien en el suelo para con lentitud abrazarlo

-Ranma basta,no ah sido nada,de verdad-

-¿como puedes decir eso Akane?-su voz sonaba como si fuese la persona mas miserable en el mundo,esto la hizo enojar

-¿que?¿es tan terrible la idea de haberme tocado que no puedes soportarla?-

-¡joder Akane sabes que eso no es lo que pienso!-

-¡entonces para ya!somos prometidos al fin y al cabo,fue un acidente y no estoy molesta contigo,lo comprendo¿bien?-

-¡pero yo nisiquiera lo recuerdo!-

oh...es eso...

-no...no es la gran cosa-murmuro muy ruborizada la peliazul tratando de ignorar la mirada del chico,aun en su estado de chica era guapo y recordar lo que le habia echo como gato la ponia muy nerviosa-solo me mordiste un poco y ya...-

-¿pero esas marcas...yo las deje?-

-si-

-entonces...dejame tu algunas,asi sera mas justo-El se acerco a ella y corrio un poco su remera china para dejar expuesto su cuello

-p-pero...¡al menos cambiate a chico!¡no puedo hacerle eso a una chica!-

-oh,lo siento lo habia olvidado-murmuro avergonzado mientras volcaba un poco de te sobre El,el cambio fue inmediato-hazlo ahora..-

timida ella se acerco a El,lo suficiente como para tocar su cuello con su boca,Ranma comenzo a temblar de nerviosismo y verguenza pero se mantuvo firme mientras su prometida apoyaba los labios sobre su cuello.

-sabes a te..-murmuro akane mientras mordisqueaba un poco el cuello del chico quien apretaba los labios para no hacer ningun ruido vergonzoso que delatara lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo-las marcas no quedan...-

-¿segura que sabes como hacerlo?-

-¡claro que no se!¡jamaz lo eh echo!-

-hazlo mas fuerte...quiza asi...-

ella chupo y mordio al mismo tiempo y en cuanto lo hizo el chico solto un inesperado gemido,ambos se quedaron estaticos ante tal sonido,soprendidos e intrigados,Akane recordaba haber echo sonidos similares cuando el gato-Ranma la habia tocado y besado,y se preguntaba si tambien ella podria provocar tales sonidos en El.

sin pensarlo mucho lo empujo hasta quedar ambos recostados en el suelo con ella encima de El.

-¿A-Akane?-gimio el chico soprendido ante el gesto de su prometida

-tienes que soportarlo,esta es mi venganza..-murmuro ella mientras desprendia los botones de su camisa china y lamia su pecho,de la misma manera como El lo habia echo siendo gato,el chico chillo y se puso muy rojo pero no hizo ningun movimiento para detenerla,Akane volvio a morder su cuello y hasta lamio sus orejas,El comenzo a temblar bajo ella,su piel estaba muy caliente y habia comenzado a sudar,aun estaba humedo por el te y esa humedad estaba mojando el vestido de Akane,inconcientemente ella apreto sus pechos contra El y al hacerlo lo vio gemir con mas fuerza,con eso pudo sentir algo duro bajo su abdomen,pero esta no era la primea vez que lo sentia,siendo El gato ya lo habia visto,lo que provocaba la excitacion en los hombres.

-¿es agradable Ranma?-le pregunto con finguida inocencia,pero lo cierto es que etaba disfrutando mucho de esto,y las respuestas fisicas tan sinceras del chico la complacian,su cuerpo estaba siendo mas honesto con ella de lo que El jamaz lo habia sido,el chico sin embargo rojo como una manzana asintio

-si...-

ella le sonrio y muy despacio acaricio su abdomen por debajo de la camisa,sintiendo su piel caliente y sus fuertes musculos

-ah...Akane...-

sus gemidos se hicieron mas insistentes,El habia comenzado a retorcerse bajo ella tratando de apretar su intimidad contra la de la chica,en realidad el no sabia lo que hacia,peor podia sentir dentro de El un instinto primitivo que le decia que mientras mas se apretase contra ella mejor se sentiria

-Akane...-

el estado "pasivo"del chico estaba llegando a su limite y pronto la hizo girar en el suelo para quedar finalmente El sobre ella,ella se asusto un poco,acostumbrada a la rudeza del gato-Ranma,pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que El estaba muy despierto y conciente de lo que hacia,y no parecia querer detenerse alli

-Akane...¿puedo hacerlo tambien?lo que me hiciste tu recien...¿puedo...tocarte?-

pedia su permiso con timidez y gentileza,pero se le notaba que lo deseaba mucho,ella asintio dandole una sonrisa de confianza,con suavidad,como si ella estuviese echa de cristal,apoyo su mano sobre su abdomen,lentamente desprendio los botones del vestido de la chica,se quedo un momento hipnotizado viendo el sosten rosa que ocultaba los pechos de su prometida,respiro un momento sobre la tela antes de apoyar los labios sobre el comienzo de sus pechos,esto hizo a la chica jadear y el comprendio que aquello era agradable,sus labios bajaron el sosten y su legua se atrevio timidamente a tocar el pezon descubierto de la chica

-¡Ranma...ah..mhhmm...!-

los brazos de Akane rodearon la cabeza del chico y su espalda se curvo para darle un mejor acceso,este comprendio inmediatamente la invitacion y con mas confianza metio el pezon dentro de su boca mientras su otra mano seguia desprendiendo los botones del vestido,finalmente su mano llego hasta las bragas de esta,con mucha suavidad el paso su mano por encima de la intimidad de la chica,sintiendo la humedad que se adivinaba bajo la tela,no sabia lo que esto significaba,pero la voz de Akane jadeante le decia que aquello se sentia bien

-¿p-puedo tocarte bajo la ropa interior?-

-e-es vergonzoso,pero esta bien...hazlo despacio-

El obedecio y con gentileza metio su mano alli,aquella zona estaba caliente y terriblemente humeda,despacio uno de sus dedos se hundio en el interior femenino,y obtuvo como respuesta a esto una serie de gemidos muy...sexys.

-¿te hice esto como gato Akane?-

ella dudo,pero nuevamente decidio ser sincera

-s-si,lo hiciste con tu boca...-

-¿con mi...?¿lo dices enserio?-ella asintio muy roja-¿puedo hacerlo ahora?-

-ah...e-eesta bien...pero yo...yo tambien quiero hacerlo-

-¿c-como...?-

ella le hizo girar para quedar nuevamente sobre El,pero esta vez giro ofreciendole al chico la mejor vista que un hombre podia tener de su trasero,el chico estuvo a punto de tener una emoragia nasal ante tal sugestiva vista,pero antes de poder morir por la anemia sintio como su prometida desataba sus pantalones,no pudo chillar ya que su intimidad habia sido expuesta y ahora golpeaba contra la sorprendida cara de la peliazul

-e-es muy grande...¿esto de verdad puede entrar en mi?-

-yo..nose...-

-esta bien...-murmuro Akane decidida y temblando dio una larga lamida a aquella cosa,la respuesta fue instantanea y el grito de su prometido resono en la vacia casa,la chica repitio el gesto,lamiendo,chupando y besando,en algun momento sin pensarlo habia apoyado su entrepierna contra la cara del chico y este estaba ahora lamiendola alli tambien,sinembargo el primero en llegar al climax habia sido el,enchastrando la cara de su prometida.

al ver lo que habia generado entro en un estado de panico absoluto,pero ella se limpio sin darle atencion al asunto

-comprobemos si puede entrar-

-¿e-estas segura?-

-¿no quieres?-

-¡yo si!yo...no quiero que tu lo...ya sabes esto...es algo que se debe hacer con la persona que amas¿verdad?-

la furia nacio de ella

-¡ya!¡entonces no puedes...!-

-¡yo no eh dicho eso!...-chillo molesto y poniendose rojo casi al instante-si...si tu estas deacuerdo,entonces yo tambien,pero...una vez que lo haga,no querre dejarte ir..-

-me parece justo-sonrio ella y por primera vez besandole en los labios,el beso fue correspondido al instante y pronto se volvio intenso,ambos rodaron en el suelo y Akane volvio a quedar bajo El,con extremada delicadeza y lentitud el chico de la trenza comenzo a penetrar en el interior femenino,pero se detuvo al instante que vio el rostro de su prometida tensarse de dolor

-¿Akane estas bien?-

-¡no te detengas!-insistio ella-solo dolera la primera vez-

-¡no quiero que duela ninguna vez!-

-Ranma...-murmuro ella sujetando la cara del chico con gentileza-esta es la primera vez para ambos,y para mi por un momento sera doloroso-con extremada dulzura beso los labios del chico quien quedo totalmente derotado por aquel beso-pero ese dolor significara que sere completamente tuya,porfavor Ranma,dejame afrontarlo como la mujer que soy-lo beso una vez mas-quiero ser tuya...-

aquello habia exprimido la razon de la cabeza del chico y ella lo noto,volviendo a moverse se hundio profundamente dentro de ella,el dolor se hizo cada vez peor hasta que se detuvo cuando finalmente el chico estuvo por completo dentro,y entonces la maravillosa sensacion de ser poseida por El la invadio,siguiendo su instinto El habia comenzado a moverse dentro de ella,pero lo hacia lenta y suavemente,procurando no lastimarla mas,pero ahora que su cuerpo se habia acostumbrado al de El y a habia probado su sabor ella queria mucho mas que eso

-¡rayos Ranma!¡no soy de cristal!¡puedes ir mas fuerte no voy a romperme!-enrojecio cuando vio a su prometido mirarla primero soprendido y luego soncarron

-si,si,ya se que eres una salvaje,no te preocupes "otemba",me asegurare de no romperte-

engreidamente comenzo a embestir contra ella con mucha mas fuerza,ahora con la seguridad que ella le habia dado y con la experiencia de los movimientos previos.

Como el artista marcial que era no se daba por vencido hasta ganar y dominar toda tecnica que se le presentaba,y eso era exactamente lo que hacia con ella,tocaba donde sabia que la haria gemir y se movia con una inexperiencia que se estaba volviendo en maestria,pero su prometida no era ninguna niñita que se dejaba intimidar,y nunca se habia dejado intimidar por El,con rapidos movimientos hizo girar a su prometido,esta vez quedando ella sobre El.

-creo que me gusta mas estar asi~-dijo casi ronroneando,mientras se movia con tortuosa lentitud sobre El,decendiendo su cuerpo dejo que Ranma sintiense su calida piel y sus pechos contra los de El,acariciando su pelo negro como el azabachey suspirando en su oido no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que el chico comenzase a gemir y a suplicarle por que se moviese mas rapido,su intimidad dentro de ella se sentia casi palpitante,ella podia sentir que le faltaba ese impulso,pero queria hacerse de rogar antes de darselo.

-¿quieres que me mueva mas rapido?-

-¡rayos Akane,si!-el se sonrojo por confesarlo sin poder dejar de murmurar cosas que ni el mismo entendia,su cuerpo estaba adelantandose a los hechos y le rogaba que dejase de lado el orgullo y que le suplicase a su "diosa"que le diese el placer que sabia que solo ella podria darle

-no lo se ...quiza decida hacerlo si~...-Akane sonrio sintinedose poderosa,como si tuviese el total control sobre El,aunque sabia que era El mismo quien le cedia gustoso ese control,sonriendo se incorporo para que el pudiese verla bien,como sus pechos saltaban con sus movimientos,instintibamente Ranma llevo sus manos a las caderas de la chica insitando a que se moviese junto con El-¿que te parece si me dices el nombre de tu jinete..."Ran~ma~"?-

El chico gimio con deseperacion al ver a su prometida saltar con fuerza sobre El mientras la ardiente sensacion de placer lo invadio

-¡Akane!-

grito,y grito con fuerza,ella pudo sentir con claridad el momento en el que El toco por primera vez el punto mas alto del placer,el sonido suplicante y de adoracion de su voz la hizo sentir ella misma esa desbordante llamarada de liberacion y gratificacion,no solamente fisica,sino tambien sentimental

-eres tan mala cuando quieres mujer-murmuro el chico respirando agitado y tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando ella se dejo caer exausta sobre su pecho humedo por el sudor-puedo dejar pasar tu incapacidad total para cocinar por tu increible habilidad de...-

-¿montarte?-interrumpio ella sonriendo haciendo a su prometido atragantarse con su propia saliva,ella rio y le beso en la frente

-quiza sea un caballo salvaje "koishii",pero solo quiero a una jinete-coincidio El muy rojo

ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta quedar abrazados,ella bostezo aun con una sonrisa en la cara,algo dentro de ella le suplico por que se quedara despierta,pero el cansancio fue demasiado,y a los pocos minutos dormia pacificamente en los brazos de su prometido quien vigilaba su sueño,mirandola como si fuese su mayor adoracion en el mundo se acerco hasta besar sus labios con cuidado de no despertarla

-eres tan boba Akane...¿no deberias estar escuchando la "dulce charla despues del amor"?-el sonrio mientras acariciaba algunos rebeldes cabellos azules que caian sobre la preciosa cara de su amada

-lo ultimo que me faltaba es que te quedases dormida antes de dejarme decirte que te amo,eres tan desconsiderada con mis sentimientos mujer,pero aun asi te amo,a estas alturas seguro que lo sabes-

-Ranma...-el suspiro de la chica en sueños le hizo sonrojarse

-¿Akane?-susurro despacio en su oido como si pudiese entrar en los sueños de la chica

-te quiero...-murmuro ella en sueños

-tan mala...-volvio a decir el chico mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otra dando a entender el caso perdido que era su futura esposa

de alguna manera de ahora en adelante veria con mas gratitud a los gatos por darle la oportunidad que ni sus propios padres habian conseguido,despues de todo quiza habia algo de gato en El,al menos por ahora se sentia feliz de ronronear en los brazos de su dueña.

Notas De La Autora:

han pensado lo beneficioso que es el neko-ken de ranma algunas ocasiones?

por cierto koishii es una manera de decir "amor o mi amor"en japones,por si tenian duda

bueno como dice el summary esta es una serie de oneshots,algo asi como el boy vs girl de SE,me resulta mas facil tener todos los oneshots en una sola "historia"que crear una monton de nuevas historias

en todo caso adoro la pareja de Ranma y Akane,siempre me hacen reir,yo lei el manga y vi la serie y en el manga son aun mas graciosos,especialmente cuando les dan sus arrebatos de celos y posesividad el uno con el otro,son un espectaculo.

ademas de esta serie me gustaria hacer lo mismo con full metal alchemist*a ver que buen mantenimiento le da winry a Ed*,harry potter*la segunda mejor pareja del amor odio son sin duda Ron Y Hermione* y princess tutu*cuantos se imaginan mi estilo de historia aplicado en princess tutu XD?jaja no se preocupen hare a Ahiru mayorcita,igual Fakir ya esta acostumbrado a verla como drosselmayer la trajo al mundo*

tengo otro monton de series de las cuales escribir pero por ahora me concentro en estas que son las que mas perversidades traen a mi cabeza,si lo se soy de lo peor TT :TT


	2. Hot and Cold

Hot And Cold

Desde el dia que habia caido en los pozos encantados de Jusenkyo Ranma Saotome decidio que no le gustaba el verano.

En realidad era algo facil de observar,los dias de verano en Nerima eran algo intolerable,el bochorno y el aire caliente dejaban sus pulmones cansados y sudaba todo el tiempo,era como pasar del estado solido a una masa uniforme y gelatinosa,sin mencionar que la playa quedaba a una considerable distancia,y para refrescarse y mantenerse fresco tenia que andar practicamente desnudo y convertido en chica,como artista marcial que era su sangre ya de por si era mas caliente,pero en esos sudorosos dias El era incapaz de empezar una pelea,sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por el calor,y si habia algo que el odiaba mas que nada era sentirse debil.

-si tanto te molesta el calor solo conviertete en chica y mojate-la voz de su prometida saco al chico de sus pensamientos,estaba tirado como un atun listo para freirse bajo el arbol del fondo de la casa Tendo,sin nada mas que unos shorts y tan sudado que bien podia pasar por una medusa que escapo del mar,y tendria el mismo triste final si no hacia algo por su calor.

-ya te dije que no quiero convertirme en chica,tendria que ponerme una remera y ademas odio ser chica-la verdad era que no tenia fuerzas para hablar,pero siempre habia una extraña sensacion de ahogo en El cuando no le contestaba a Akane,por eso se estaba esforzando por mantener el hilo de la conversacion.

Con pereza el chico movio su cara que estaba pegada al cesped y observo a su prometida,su cabello que lentamente habia alcanzado el largo de sus hombros estaba ahora recogido en una coleta,aun sin ser lo suficientemente largo como para formar una buena coleta,pero le sentaba bien,estaba en un traje de baño de dos piezas rosa a rayas,sus pies estaban metidos en un balde con agua fria y cada tanto la chica se tiraba agua encima,seguramente si hubiese mas gente en la casa en vez de estar ellos dos solos Akane no andaria en tales "vestimentas",pero siendo Ranma el unico espectador parecia darse el lujo de mantenerse fresca,eso o el calor era demaciado para andarse con rodeos.

Por un buen rato Ranma la estuvo mirando receloso por no poder hacer lo mismo que ella,su cuerpo seguramente ya estaria frio por tanta agua fresca que se habia tirado encima,las gotas aun escurrian entre sus piernas,por encima de sus hombros,entre sus pechos,y,lentamente bajaban por su abdomen perdiendose en su...

¡NO!

¿que rayos estaba pensando?

¡detente ahi!¡Ranma malo!...

refunfuñando el chico alejo sus ojos del glorioso show privado que inconcientemente su prometida estaba ofreciendole,no era nada comun en El pensar de esa manera tan...pervertida,¡no,ni hablar!El no era un pervertido,era culpa de la estupida Akane,ella podia estar fresca y El moria de calor,si,era eso,el calor estaba quemando sus pocas neuronas,las pocas que habian sido lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir el constante abuso de su "encantadora"prometida,¿y por que rayos ella podia pasarsela siempre tan bien cuando El estaba sufriendo?no era justo...

desde donde ella estaba sintio el ruido del agua y tras ello un leve gemido de placer...

definitivamente no era nada justo...

Decidido Ranma se puso de pie,y con las fuerzas que le quedaba se lanzo sobre ella quien solto un intenso chillido por la sorpresa,cuando ambos cayeron al cesped el chico solto un prolongado gemido de placer,el cuerpo de Akane estaba humedo y frio,casi al instante sintio su moribundo cuerpo revivir por la frescura.

-¡¿que rayos haces idiota?!¡¿cual es tu maldito problema?!-

tal como lo habia pensado Akane comenzo a patalear e intentar sacarselo de encima,pero como peso muerto que ahora era le fue imposible quitarse al acalorado chico de encima,en cuanto se canso de forcejear se quedo quieta soltando floridos insultos contra su prometido

-cierra ya la boca,tengo mucho calor y tu estas fresca,asi no me convierto en chica-gruño Ranma enterrando mas su cara contra los hombros de la chica,esta temblo involuntariamente

-muy listo,¿pero no se te ha ocurrido pensar que en pocos minutos ambos volveremos a estar con calor por estar tan pegados?-

-cuando eso ocurra te vuelves a tirar agua encima y ya-

-¡no soy tu maldito aire acondicionado!-

Ranma rio pero no se molesto en contestarle,desde su punto de vista podia ver cuan roja estaban las mejillas y las orejas de la chica,esto lo hizo sonreir con suficiencia,era inusual ver a Akane comportarse consentidora y avergonzada,mucho mas frente suyo,pero,parecia que ultimamente,mas especificamente despues de lo ocurrido en Jyusenkyo,su prometida parecia mostrarse mas calmada,en realidad al principio luego del desastre de boda que habia terminado en invasion a la propiedad privada y contusiones y traumatismos multiples,ella se habia mostrado muy irritada,Ranma lo sabia muy bien porque los dias que le sucedieron a ese El habia practicamente usado su cuarto como escondrijo,tratando de huir del mundo aunque fuese por unos dias,habia llegado incluso a quedarse dormido sobre la cama de la chica o en el suelo,en realidad ambos se habia de alguna manera refugiado el uno en el otro,muy lejos de causar una pelea terminante,aquel incidente de alguna manera los habia unido mas,ellos dos eran los unicos que siempre eran pasados por encima,su situacion era practicamente la misma,ambos tenian que soportar toda esa humillacion e impertinencias de su propia familia.

Pero ciertamente a Ranma ya no le importaba,despues de la boda fallida decidio que su unica responsabilidad y razon para no mandar a todos a la mierda alli era Akane,ella si merecia todo lo que El pudiera darle y mas,decidio que se volveria su compañero de una u otra manera,y por eso se habia pegado a ella desde aquel incidente.

-genial,ahora yo tambien tengo calor-gruño Akane removiendose bajo El,con pereza el chico se levanto y le paso uno de los tantos baldes con agua,atentamente observo como ella lo vaciaba por encima de su cabeza,su pelo azulado se pegaba humedo contra su cara y su cuello y las gotas de agua fria se aperlaban en su piel.

-ya...-murmuro Akane volviendose a recostar,Ranma sonrio al ver como esta vez le invitaba voluntariamente a que se recostara sobre ella,como un gato se ovillo sobre ella,algunas gotas que recorrian el hombro de Akane se pegaron contra sus labios humedeciendolos,su piel estaba salda,noto al involuntariamente lamer las gotas que habian caido contra El,un leve sonido escapo de los labios de la chica y se repitio cuando curioso Ranma volvio a mover su legua sobre el hombro de la chica,esta vez un poco mas cerca de su clavicula.

-n-no hagas eso..-gimoteo Akane mas roja que antes,Ranma se incorporo aun mas curioso observandola sin entender

-¿que cosa?-

-lo que sea que hiciste con tu boca-

-oh...¿se siente raro?-

-si..no...es como...ah mira-levantandose un poco Akane se acerco hasta que sus propios labios tocaron el cuello de Ranma,El gimoteo incluso antes de que ella lamiese

-wow..se siente raro...-sentencio el chico tan rojo como ella

-¿si,verdad?-

-creo que de alguna manera es agradable...-murmuro El

-q-quiza por que es algo muy...-Akane busco la palabra-...nose...creo que es como una caricia...¿no crees?-

Ranma la miro sin comprender,en realidad no era como una caricia,pero era una especie de gesto intimo

-¿te gusta?-le pregunto acercandose un poco mas a ella,abrumada por la penetrante mirada de su prometido la chica giro su cuerpo para darle la espalda,aunque ese no fue un movimiento muy listo ya que le ofrecio al chico una hermosa vista de su cuello,sonriendo como un niño al cual le han dado un jugete nuevo el pelinegro se acerco hasta la piel de su prometida y volvio a dar una leve lamida

-¡kyaaa!-

antes de que pudiese escapar de El,el chico de la trenza la sujeto en una especie de llave que mas se asemejaba a un abrazo y esta vez le dio una suave mordida,la reaccion fue inmediata y de su garganta salio un extraño sonido que Ranma jamaz le habia oido hacer.

durante unos minutos se detuvo observando a Akane respirar rapidamente,agitada,pero algo dentro de El ansiaba volver a oir aquel sonido

-Ranma,si no quieres un viaje gratuito por el cielo de Nerima mas te vale soltarme-le amenazo la peliazul pero aquel comentario dicho con una voz temblorosa no lo amilano,su boca volvio a pegarse contra el humedo cuello y esta vez lamio y mordio consecutivamente

-¡Ranma!-su nombre fue girtado en un tono de voz extremadamente lindo y nuevamente aquel sonido,Akane movio sus manos hasta que logro aferrarse a los brazos de su prometido y se apreto contra El involuntariamente,haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aun mas

-deja de...deten...¡Ranma!-los sonidos se hicieron mas intensos y prolongados,de golpe los cinco sentidos del artista marcial llegaron a su punto mas sensible,la suave piel de su prometida se volvio extremadamente tentadora,y no solo la de su cuello,su aroma natural parecia estar llamandole a girtos,su voz,su sabor,y lo hermosa que se veia retorciendose en sus brazos.

queria ver su cara,necesitaba ver la expresion que estaba poniendo en ese momento,aunque tenia miedo de que si la soltaba se alejaria de El enojada y nunca le permitiria volver a tocarla.

-Ranma...Ranma...Ranma creo que...-ella intento girar su cara para hacer que el chico la oyera,y al hacerlo ambos quedaron a solo unos centimetros el uno del otro

-A-Akane yo...-

ahi fue cuando lo oyeron los girtos que se acercaban desde una de las calles de Nerima,aunque aun estaban lejos podian reconocer aquellas molestas voces donde fueran,eran shampoo y Ukyo,parecian estar peleando entre ellas y con alguien mas,que parecia ser Mousse,se acercaban rapidamente a la casa.

veloz como un rayo Ranma se puso en pie y arrastro a Akane con El,pensando a mil por hora en cual podia ser el mejor escondite,las otras dos chicas entrarian al dojo y a cualquiera de las demas habitaciones de la casa sin el menor escrupulo...

-¡el arbol!-chillo el chico de la trenza entonces alzando a su prometida en brazos y saltando hasta el frondoso arbol de la casa Tendo que sostenia las cuerdas que se usaban como tendedero,escondiendose con Akane sobre El entre el espeso follaje espero en silencio la inminente invasion de las chicas y el chico pato.

-Ranma..¿que rayos estamos haciendo escondidos en el arbol?-

-shhh...no tan alto,no quiero que nos encuentren y arruinen el dia como siempre..-gimoteo El tratando de acomodarse,Akane no era nada pesada,pero tenerla sobre El lo inquietaba un poco,un poco bastante,ella parecio notar su inquietud,mientras el griterio se hacia mas notorio

-¿soy muy pesada?-dijo la peliazul tratando de levantarse pero El la apreto mas contra si mismo

-estas bien-

-pareces incomodo-insistio ella

-es...-El intento explicarse pero fallo vergonzosamente cuando Akane noto el "algo"entre las piernas del chico despertar ante la aparente atencion

-oh...-

aquel "oh"fue dicho con una voz muy baja y un rostro muy ruborizado,Ranma tambien estaba rojo pero antes de disculparse con ella,el "enemigo"finalmente entro a la casa Tendo

-¿donde estar airen?-la voz de la china se oia desde el fondo,pero parecia venir de la entrada,la voz de Ukyo se oyo tras ella

-deja a mi Ran-chan empaz regalada,El es mio-

la discusion se desato como era de esperarse.

desde su escondite Ranma estaba muy rojo y tratando de pensar en piedras y no en el cuerpo de su prometida sobre El,lo cual era muy dificil ya que ella parecia encontrar divertido moverse sobre El y ver como reaccionaba el cuerpo del chico a sus acciones.

-Akane basta...-gruño El cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez aquella"cosa"entre sus piernas se hacia mas y mas notorio

-lo mereces por lo que me hiciste hoy-

-parecia gustarte-

-¿esto no te gusta?-con suavidad ella bajo una de sus manos hasta su propia entrepierna,Ranma no pudo hacer ninguna otra cosa mas que ver pateticamente como ella apretaba su mano contra la tela del bikini,y por un momento deseo que fuese su propia mano y no la de Akane,pero no tuvo que desear mucho ya que antes de pensarlo habia implusivamente llevado sus mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica,ella volvio a soltar aquel sonido,esta vez mas claro y Ranma finalmente entendio lo que era...

un gemido,un gemido de placer...

-¿que pasa,no haber nadie en casa?-esta vez la voz de Shampoo se oyo desde el recibidor,era obvio que se habian cansado de esperar y ahora invadian la propiedad a su antojo

-mh...mhhhh...-Akane intento no hacer sonoros su gemidos cuando tentativamente Ranma acaricio con mas presion aquella zona entre sus piernas

-¿esto te gusta verdad?-ella asintio-¿no te estoy lastimando verdad Akane?-esta vez nego con su cabeza,lentamente se apoyo contra el pecho de Ranma abriendo un poco mas sus piernas dejando que la mano del chico explorase como quisiese

-hazlo suave,no tan rudo...-gimio en voz baja pegando su cara contra el cuello del chico,el asintio y la acarico mas dulcemente,regocijandose al ver las reacciones que provocaba en ella-se siente tan bien...-

esto era una locura,penso el chico,nunca en su vida se imagino a si mismo haciendo tales cosas con su prometida,mucho menos en el jardin de su casa,escondidos en un arbol con dos locas y un posible pato sueltos por ahi peligrosamente cerca de encontrarlos...

por alguna razon,eso hizo que su sangre corriese con mas fuerza,su adrenalina se puso a flor de piel y sin previo abiso corrio el bikini rosa de Akane acario aquella zona directamente,ella chillo,con su otra mano El apreto su cara contra su cuello para acallar aquellos sonidos que comenzaban a salir con mas frecuencia de su boca

-te estas poniendo humeda...¿eso es bueno,verdad?-sus dedos se aventuraron al interior femenino,demasiado excitado como para esconder la ereccion entre sus piernas.

no era la primera vez que tenia una,ya en otras ocasiones los crueles y tormentosos sueños con su prometida,que siempre terminaban en un triste despertar,le habian provocado semejante reaccion,pero nunca tan intenso como esta vez,tambien El queria ser acariciado

-Akane...-gimoteo tratando de llamar la atencion de su prometida,ella con la cara roja le observo-hazlo tambien...t.-to...tocame-

-¿puedo?-

-si...porfavor-

ella giro suviendose sobre las piernas extendidas de El en una mejor posicion,cuando logro acomodarse las manos de Ranma volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo,apretando sus caderas contra las de Akane,ambos gimieron,las manos de ella bajaron lentamente por sobre el abdomen del chico y suavemente se metieron en el boxer que usaba,Ranma apreto sus labios para no chillar,la mano de Akane estaba humeda y suave al envolverlo

-estas...realmente duro...¿no te duele?-

-un poco...pero...se siente bien cuando lo tocas-su boca se acerco a la de ella para susurrar,ella se acerco mas,casi pegando sus labios a los de El

-¿te gusta que te toque Ranma?-cuando los labios del pelinegro se movieron estaba tan pegado a los labios de Akane que tambien los de ella se movieron

la palabra "si"fue tragada por la chica al besarse,sus bocas estaba abiertas,y no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que las lenguas de ambos se encontraron,la salvia se escurrio entre ellos pero no parecio importarles

-¡mi amada Shampoo!-

-¡no soy Shampoo idota soy Ukyo!-

-¿alguien a visto el instituto Furinkan?-

-¿de donde salir tu chico cerdo?-

el escandalo dentro de la casa Tendo se hizo mas fuerte pero ambos chicos no se detuvieron,Ranma habia llegado a un punto en que tocarla era tan necesario como respirar,y tocarla alli no era suficiente,queria mas,y ella estaba tan humeda que sin duda necesitaba lo mismo que El.

Ah,pero Ranma Saotome era sin duda la persona favorita en la tierra con quien al destino le encantaba meterse,por eso cuando intento girar sobre el arbol y quedar en una mejor posicion,el chico,recordemos un gran artista marcial,resbalo estupidamente llevandose con el a su prometida y ambos quedaron colgados cabeza abajo,Akane sin la parte superior de su bikini,y Ranma quien solo andaba en boxers,desde el punto de vista en el que estaban colgandos,de una de las tupidas ramas del arbol,parecia como si ambos chicos estuvieran completamente desnudos,mas alla de que no faltara mucho para eso,para su mala suerte despues del mal entendido conukyo,Mouse habia decidio ponerse las gafas y lo primero que vio al salir al jardin fue una perfecta imagen de los dos adolescentes colgados cabeza abajo,"abrazandose"completamente desnudos.

-ah..eh...-comenzo Ranma rojizimo

-ah...-continuo Akane tratando de dar alguna explicacion razonable a su falta de vestimenta

-nosotros...-continuaron juntos.

-¡pato tonto...!¿tu ver a...?¡aiya!¿Mouse por que tan rojo,tu tener fiebre?-

antes de que Shampoo saliera al patio Ranma habia girado en la rama y vuelto a esconderse con su prometida,pero al parecer la imagen mental aun no abandonaba la cabeza del chico de las gafas,aun asi,con toda su fuerza de artista marcial miro a Shampoo y dijo

-creo haber recordado que dijeron que irian a la playa a mojarse un rato-

entre insultos por haber ilvidado una imformacion tan importante Shampoo y Ukyo salieron peleando tal cual habia llegado rumbo a la playa,mientras Mouse aun rojo daba una ultima mirada al arbol

-¡me debes una Saotome!-grito,pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que los prometidos habian vuelto a sus asuntos,olvidandose de El

a la larga era mejor asi.


End file.
